Holidays
by slayer0109
Summary: Happy lovey one shot about the holidays at Sachiko and Yumi's house. I realize it's a tad late :x One-shot


**A/N: **Better late than never right? Yea so I started this story like Christmas day figuring I would have it out a few days after, but friends still in town and new years followed by being really sick for the past week or so kind of screwed me up. The other big issue is that this story actually turned out like 2k more words than i thought it would and I kind of just needed to end it. I should have prepared more and done a two chapter but I wanted to focus on isolation and finals for the beginning of Dec.

Anyways here is the story, up next will be chapter 1 of my new story that I've been working on. Hoping to have it up sometime this week, everyone has gone home, things are calming down and as sad as that is because I love the holidays, I'm kind of glad it's over. I've been called introverted a lot, but I don't really care if it's true it's true!

As always, I hope you enjoy this story and are looking forward to the next one, it will be a lot more fun that isolation. it's been too long since I've done a fun one :).

* * *

><p>Yumi sat patiently as she watched the snow fall slowly to the ground. She loved doing this especially when sitting by something like warm like a fire that had been going in the room she was in. Not that it was super cold outside, in fact, it was actually quite nice for the dead of winter.<p>

She was happy sitting where she was though listening to the music in the background that had been playing quietly throughout the house. It made her smile thinking about the moment and everything that had gotten her here to this house. She never would have imagined going into high school that she would be waiting for the schools most popular girl to come home. That girl of course was now Yumi's wife of two years and things couldn't have been better.

Yumi's smile widened a little as she rested her head on the back of the couch still looking out the window.

"How did I get so lucky?" Yumi asked to no one in particular as she remembered the day Sachiko proposed to her at a family dinner surprising everyone, especially her. The way her mother cried and cried and cried, Yumi thought she may have been happier, but deep down she knew that wasn't possible. Her and Sachiko never left each others sight that night and when the lights went off. . . Yumi stretched at the memory offsetting the feelings that came with the memory. Just in time too, she glanced back out the window and saw Sachiko's car approaching the house.

"Finally," Yumi said as she stood from the couch and went to get her coat and shoes to help Sachiko carry things from the car. Normally she would have gone with Sachiko, but Sachiko had insisted she don't because she wanted to get something for Yumi. After all the pleading in the world Yumi finally gave up after being promised something only Sachiko could give her.

"Stop!" Sachiko said as she got out of the car and noticed Yumi walking towards her. "Turn around," Sachiko instructed as Yumi gave her a pouty face before slowly turning around. After a the sound of a few bags being searched through and what sounded like a car door Yumi heard Sachiko walking towards her.

Yumi stayed impatiently wondering what Sachiko was up to when only silence remained for a moment. She could feel Sachiko was right behind her though she just didn't know what she was up to. That was until something caught eye above her head causing her to look up before smiling, "is that a mistletoe?" Yumi asked as she turned around just to be pulled close by Sachiko who was smiling brightly before she leaned in and started kissing Yumi.

"Is this my gift?" Yumi asked in between kisses as Sachiko chuckled before kissing her lips again.

"If this was all you wanted we could have started Christmas early," Sachiko teased as Yumi chuckled this time before kissing Sachiko again.

"If this isn't it then what did you get me?" Yumi asked as she felt Sachiko smile against her lips.

"I suppose you will just have to wait and see," Sachiko whispered back never losing her smile as she kissed Yumi.

After a minute or two longer in each others arms whispering sweet nothings back and forth the sound of a car pulling into the driveway separated them. Yumi quickly stood up straight and tried to hide her smile as the car came to a stop and Sei stepped out of the passenger side.

"You know they invented houses for that type of thing" Sei said as Youko climbed out of the other side of the car and sighed.

"I'm pretty certain it was to provide shelter from the elements, but I have come to realize things work differently in your world," Youko said as Sachiko and Yumi chuckled and Sei gave her a blank stare.

"Doesn't matter! The point is you always keep Yumi to yourself," Sei pouted to Sachiko who just smiled and hugged Yumi tightly for a moment.

"She always will, they're married remember?" Youko asked as she made her way around the car and placed a bag full of things into Sei's arms, "besides the last time I checked you were taken too and I hate to crush your ego but Yumi doesn't like you like that."

"Well I love you too," Sei remarked sarcastically as she glanced to Youko who was patiently awaiting another attitude filled response. "You're just jealous that Yumi can't keep her eyes off me."

"Considering she complains when you touch her, I imagine she is watching to make sure you don't pounce like a hungry lion. Then again I think you've learned well enough not to after licking your wounds inflicted from Yumi's mate." Youko said as Sei smirked looking towards Sachiko and Yumi.

"What is that look for? We're not animals!" Yumi said as Youko laughed with Sei.

"It's alright, Yumi-chan, Sei will be well mannered or she may not receive her full Christmas present," Youko smirked as Sei immediately straightened up immediately.

"I didn't even want to give her a hug or even really talk to her is what I meant to say," Sei quickly replied as Youko chuckled at her a little. So easily persuaded Sei was when it came to Youko.

Meanwhile Yumi and Sachiko just both rolled their eyes. Youko and Sei had a very interesting relationship, but they were happily married just like Sachiko and Yumi.

"Come on let's get this stuff inside," Sachiko said as Yumi nodded before following her to the car. "I will take this blue bag so my curious little wife doesn't see things she should not."

Yumi inspected the bag closely for a moment before glancing up to Sachiko. Sachiko just smiled at her facial expression, so curious, so deep in thought, and she had no idea. Sachiko loved surprising her, this was part of the reason why.

"Maybe if you're good I will give you a hint tonight," Sachiko teased as Yumi's eyes narrowed before grinning.

"I've always been a good girl," Yumi said as Sachiko looked at her with a certain twinkle in her eye.

"Do I have to remind you of what happened in America?" Sachiko asked as Yumi thought of the destroyed hotel room.

"Alright, well that is different, but I think it's for fault for making me that way around you," Yumi replied as the two started walking towards the front door that their friends had already made their way to.

Sachiko smiled devilishly with a slight shrug, "well I quite like when you are naughty, it's very. . . sexy."

"Stop!" Sei said as both girls stopped dead in the doorway before looking to Sei whose just pointed above them. Sachiko and Yumi glanced up and rolled their eyes when they saw a mistletoe above them.

"Now I remember why Christmas became my favorite holiday after meeting you," Sachiko said causing Yumi to blush a little before receiving a kiss on the lips.

"Yes, but we will have to be careful with these things, they are like landmines with Sei in the house," Yumi said after the kiss broke.

"Oh just wait, I have about ten more to put up!" Sei said with a laugh as she ran into the other room.

Yumi sighed, "oh great. . ."

"Don't worry, I'll stay with you all day long," Sachiko said as she took Yumi's hand and walked into the next room.

Sei immediately jumped to her feet from the bag she was digging in and spun around with an excited look on her face before frowning and sighing. "That's no fair, you're not supposed to hold hands everywhere in your own house," Sei said as Sachiko and Yumi yet again looked up and saw another mistletoe.

"I don't think you are supposed to put one every two feet," Sachiko said before giving Yumi another kiss.

"Not every two feet just every doorway," Sei said as she stood up with a few more and walked out of the room.

"I've married a child," Youko sighed as the rest of the girls laughed.

"It's all in good spirit so it's no big deal," Yumi smiled as Youko gave a nod before standing up.

"Well it's Christmas Eve and you barley have anything decorated. So in the spirit of Christmas I say we put some holiday cheer into this house, after all we all came over to spend the night and have Christmas together," Youko explained as Yoshino jumped to her feet and nodded.

"She is right, you two put up a tree and that's it. There isn't even very many presents under it!" Yoshino exclaimed as Sachiko chuckled.

"Yoshino, not all presents can be wrapped," Sachiko simply said as Yumi's face turned red and she turned to leave the room before being stopped by Sachiko grabbing her shoulder.

Yumi just swallowed as she saw what looked like beady red eyes from the other room looking to strike. Thankfully Sachiko had stopped her and taken the step under the mistletoe with her. The beady red devilish look from the other room quickly turned to Sei sighing as she went back to putting up yet another mistletoe.

Yumi shuddered before receiving her kiss from Sachiko, "I am going to go change into something a bit better if we are going to put up decorations. I'll be down in just a minute."

"Just yell if you find yourself stranded," Sachiko laughed as Yumi sighed and made her way up the stairs.

"Alright, let's get to putting some stuff up!" Sachiko said as the rest of the girls followed her into the entry way again, all of them being cautious who they went under the mistletoe with.

"That is going to get annoying at some point," Youko sighed as she glanced over to Sei who was struggling to put another one up.

Yumi quickly dug through her and Sachiko's dresser to find some clothes, she didn't need anything fancy because from the decorations she saw they would all mostly be in the house. That in mind she glanced over her shoulder towards the open doorway before grabbing one of Sachiko's shirts. Since Sachiko was taller her shirts were naturally a little bigger and Yumi loved them. Sachiko never minded that she wore them either so it worked out for the both of them.

Once she had her clothes in hand she headed towards the bathroom that was only accessible from their room and shut the door. She looked around the bathroom quick checking how everything looked, not that her friends would use this bathroom though as they had another. It was just a cautious tendency for her after what had happened with two rather private tapes of her and Sachiko.

She shook the thought out of head after a moment, there was no need to worry, no one would be coming into this bathroom. After changing she glanced in the mirror for a moment before turning and opening the door back to her bedroom. She stopped dead in the doorway with a blank look on her face when she saw Sei look from the ceiling down to her. Yumi glanced up to the ceiling before sighing. There hung a newly placed mistletoe right over the place they slept.

"It's probably not necessary knowing you two, but who knows you might get lucky tonight," Sei shrugged as Yumi pointed to the door. Sei just shrugged a little before quickly leaving the room.

Yumi walked over and placed her clothes on the dresser before looking up at the mistletoe. She sat in thought for a moment before glancing at the door and shrugging, "I wouldn't mind if it worked."

-X-X-

"Yumi can you come in here please?" Sachiko asked as Yumi glanced towards the room Sachiko's voice came from. She smiled before gesturing for Touko to follow as the two walked towards the living room.

Just before entering the room she felt two hands on her back before being pushed forward and landing in two open arms. Yumi looked up just in time to feel lips against hers and she smiled a moment later knowing that these lips belonged to Sachiko.

"You have to be careful," Sachiko said as they both glanced up to the mistletoe above them.

"How many times have you two kissed today?" Sei asked as Sachiko plopped down on the couch before grabbing Yumi's by the waist and pulling her into her lap.

"You've been cooking for long enough," Sachiko whispered to Yumi before glancing over towards Sei. "No more than usual I would like to say."

"So you two are connected at the lips?" Shimako asked curiously causing Sachiko to grin and Yumi to try and hide a smile.

"Only until bedtime then they're connected somewhere else," Sei added before hearing Youko sigh behind her.

"We're connected at the lips so as long as Sei is in this house," Sachiko said before glancing to Sei. "I'm assuming your statement says you are jealous of our sex life?" Sachiko asked as Sei's mouth opened but no words came out, all she could do was look at Youko stunned.

"You know Sachiko bites back," Youko sighed before patting Sei's head as the blonde was sitting on the floor beside her.

"Indeed she does," Yumi added before giving Sachiko a slightly seductive grin while the others laughed.

"You are being an awfully naughty girl, I do hope Santa has covered his ears," Sachiko teased as Yumi brushed it off with a wave of her hand as she stood up from Sachiko's lap.

"I have to check dinner, I am making Santa's favorite," Yumi teased as she grabbed Sachiko's hand and pulled her towards the kitchen.

"Well that's a little direct isn't it Yumi?" Sei asked as Yumi paused in the doorway.

"Not at all, I need her to walk through this doorway," Yumi smiled glancing up to the mistletoe before kissing Sachiko and continuing into the kitchen with her.

"She is learning," Sei said with a smile as Youko shook her head.

"The last thing we need is another you, she is probably just checking on dinner and using Sachiko to get through your minefield."

"So what are we going to do after dinner anyways?" Yoshino asked as the rest of the girls shrugged aside from Shimako and Youko.

"Sachiko said she had rented some movies, I think we were going to watch those and maybe play a game or two, nothing too serious. I think she has the movies in the kitchen," Youko explained as Yoshino jumped up from Rei's side and went towards the kitchen stopping by the doorway just to ensure she would be going through without anyone near.

"Hey where did you put the mo-," Yoshino paused as Sachiko pulled away from Yumi who was pushed up against the counter. "I can come back if you two need a little more time."

Sachiko smiled before shaking her head, "I was just about to come back, that won't be necessary, now what were you looking for?"

"Yea, I don't believe that for a minute, but I was looking for the movies," Yoshino said as Yumi pointed to a plastic bag sitting on the counter near Yoshino. "Ah thank you and not to be mean, but the timer for dinner looks like it's past."

"Oh dinner!" Yumi jumped at the realization as she quickly went to the oven to pull it out, thankfully it was only a minute or two overdone so there was no harm done.

"Here let me help you," Sachiko said as she went to the cupboard and started getting plates. Once Yoshino was gone Sachiko glanced to Yumi who looked towards the doorway momentarily. "We'll have to wait until later," Sachiko added as Yumi sighed.

"I wish it was later right now," Yumi complained as Sachiko smiled.

"I do too, perhaps we can convince them to call it an early night so we can get up earlier tomorrow?" Sachiko asked as Yumi raised an eyebrow.

"Won't we be tired then?"

"No one said we actually had to wake up early, besides it's not like anyone will get to sleep early. We are all used to staying up a little later," Sachiko said as Yumi thought for a moment.

"I have an idea."

**A few hours later. . .**

"Are you sure you don't want any help cleaning up?" Touko asked curiously as Yumi shook her head while her and Sachiko gathered plates.

"No it's fine, we've already seen this movie, besides it won't take us long," Yumi reassured her as Touko gave in and handed Yumi her empty plate.

"Anyone else have a plate?" Sachiko asked as she looked around quickly before heading into the kitchen where Yumi was already waiting.

"We should finish this quick with the two of us," Sachiko said as she approached the sink and put the plates in only to feel Yumi's hands on her waist.

"You know we could just leave them for tomorrow," Yumi whispered seductively in Sachiko's ear as the thought crossed her mind. Sachiko paused for a moment before turning in Yumi's hands and grinning.

"When you talk in that tone you know I can't resist," Sachiko said as Yumi grinned this time which was a breath taker for Sachiko right now.

"Don't lie, you just can't resist me, just like I cannot resist my urges to be with you right now," Yumi said as she stood to her tiptoes and kissed Sachiko's lips softly before lowering back down.

"If we move quietly I bet we can make it to the bedroom without them noticing," Sachiko responded in an almost dreamy state as she glanced towards the doorway to where their friends were.

Yumi's grin returned as she glanced towards the doorway before looking back to Sachiko and pulling her by the waist to follow as they slowly crept down the hall and towards the stairs. All the while their friends remained oblivious to them passing by the room as they watched the movie which was not even halfway done.

By the time they reached the top of the stairs the kissing had started again, but this time it was much more aggressive as Yumi attacked Sachiko neck. Sachiko tried hard to remain focused on getting them to their bedroom while this was happening and when she did she was pushed back onto their bed staring at Yumi who was locking the door behind her.

Sachiko held her breath when she watched Yumi quickly take her shirt off and toss it aside followed by her bra falling straight to the floor. "Do you think I can get my hint to what my present is now?" Yumi asked as she slowly crawled over top Sachiko all the while slowly inching her shirt up.

Sachiko smiled as she lifted her arms so Yumi could toss her shirt aside just like she had her own. "I think you're definitely getting closer to finding out," Sachiko teased as Yumi's eyes narrowed as she scooted back a little and started unbuttoning Sachiko's pants. "Now you're getting really close," Sachiko chuckled as Yumi climbed off of her and pulled her pants off letting them fall to the floor just like her shirt before crawling back over her.

"You're down to your undergarments," Yumi teased as Sachiko sat up with Yumi in her lap for a kiss while she undid her bra.

"Just my panties now," Sachiko smiled as she tossed her own bra off the side of the bed. She could tell Yumi wasn't entirely listening when she saw her eyes fixated with a deep desire in them. "Like what you see?"

"Almost," Yumi grinned as she once again climbed off Sachiko and took her last piece of remaining clothing and removed it. "Now I like what I see," Yumi said grinning the entire time just as Sachiko sat up and pulled Yumi close and placing kisses on her stomach as she undid Yumi's pants.

Yumi was defenseless to this assault as Sachiko stripped her bare and in one quick move spun her around and threw her on the bed. Yumi could only smile as Sachiko climbed over top of her now in full control of the situation.

"You know I love when you're like this," Sachiko said leaning down as their bodies touch in places that both of them could react to.

"Like what?" Yumi breathed as Sachiko smiled her lips now inches from Yumi's as her senses were overwhelmed with the touch of her lovers bare body.

"Seductive," Sachiko simply whispered after a moments silent of trying to calm herself enough to speak without interruption. Yumi wouldn't be able to respond with her lips now firmly against Sachiko's. Her only reaction would be to let her hands slowly and gently find their way down Sachiko's side causing her to break contact and suck in her breath a little from the tingling Yumi was causing all throughout her.

Just as soon as Yumi felt Sachiko's weight against her body a little more she knew she had her where she wanted her. Yumi quickly took advantage of the situation and pushed Sachiko off effectively rolling her over onto her own back so Yumi was now straddling her.

Sachiko took a deep breath from the surprise as she glanced up and noticed the mistletoe above them, "why is that in here?"

Yumi glanced up for a moment before looking back down at Sachiko, "Sei thought it may help us... start something," Yumi grinned.

"How fitting," Sachiko responded as Yumi gave a small chuckle before descending on her wife once again in a torrent of kisses which would soon turn into a very late night of passion.

-X-X-

_KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK. . ._

Yumi groaned slightly as her eyes slowly opened the immediate realization that she did not have enough sleep hitting her.

"Come on wake up already!" A voice said from outside the door as Yumi glanced down as saw the top of Sachiko's head laying in the middle of her chest. It seemed Sachiko had fallen asleep on top of her.

"Sachiko, Yumi, we're all waiting on you!" The voice continued as Yumi slowly and carefully wiggled her way out from under Sachiko covering her still nude form with their blanket. Once up she quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped in around herself before going over to the door just as it was pounded on again and opening it enough to poke her head out of.

She was surprised when the door was pushed further open revealing not only an over energetic Sei, but also the dreaded sun which felt like it was blinding her to death in her sleepy state. "Come on wake up you. . ."

Yumi cringed a little bit as she wiped one eye enough to see that Sei was grinning.

"It was the mistletoe wasn't it?" Sei asked as Yumi shook her head with a sigh before closing the door in her face and locking it again. "A simple go away would have worked you know."

"We'll be down soon," Yumi replied as she went over to the bed and practically fell face first into stirring Sachiko from her sleep.

Sachiko slowly glanced over noticing Yumi face down on the bed and still nude, the towel she had been wearing dropped when she did. "You're going to catch a cold like that," Sachiko said as Yumi lifted her head and stood up just long enough for Sachiko to lift blanket and let her snuggle close. "I'm sure they will understand if we sleep a little longer," Sachiko said completely disregarding any thought that may take them out of that bed before they could even be spoken.

That was until they heard a different voice at the door. "Sachiko, it's time to get up," the voice said as Sachiko lifted her head.

Yumi glanced over a little when she felt Sachiko move against her. "Who is it?"

"It sounds like my mother," Sachiko said waiting to hear the voice again.

"Sachiko, it's awfully rude to keep your guests waiting because of your poor decisions. I don't think you want me to get your father over this matter now do you?"

"We're almost out!" Sachiko replied back as she jumped from the warmth of Yumi's body and her blanket before quickly finding clothes to wear just for a few hours. Of course Yumi was doing the same and as soon as they opened the door fully dressed there was no one there.

"She probably went downstairs," Yumi said as Sachiko nodded.

"They will probably only be here for a few hours this morning and then we can take a nice quiet nap this afternoon.

"There they are!" Yoshino said as the two basically zombie walked into the kitchen due to lack of sleep. "We did the dishes for you."

"You should have told us how tired you were last night," Shimako said as both Sachiko and Yumi glanced to the sink.

"Are you two feeling alright, you look awful," Youko said as she went over and placed a hand on Sachiko's forehead for a moment.

"We're fine," Sachiko answered as she glanced around the room again confused this time. "Where is my mother?"

"You're mother?" Rei asked curiously as Sachiko scratched her head and nodded.

"She said my father was here," Sachiko added as Sei finally snickered.

"Well she lied," Youko answered in a voice that sounded very close to Sachiko's mothers. Sachiko stood stunned with Yumi as the rest of the girls broke out in laughter over the looks on their faces.

"I saw the aftermath when Yumi opened the door earlier wearing only a towel while you slept face down on the bed covered by a blanket. We figured you would ignore us that was until Youko revealed she could imitate your mothers voice pretty well," Sei explained with a smile as Sachiko sighed.

"We're going back to bed."

"You went to bed way earlier than any of us, it's your fault you two stayed up so late...sleeping," Touko said blocking the door when they turned around.

"I doubt they were sleeping," Shimako said as both Sachiko and Yumi turned to her surprised that she of all of them would say that. When Shimako noticed the attention she immediately looked away and apologized.

"You don't have to apologize," Yumi said feeling bad as she walked back towards the group of friends. "There isn't really any point in hiding anything with what has happened in the past anyways," Yumi shrugged as an afterthought while Sachiko joined her.

"So how about we forget about what we did and get to the presents," Sachiko said with a smile as Sei looked at her with a slight grin.

"You've already started the gift giving last night."

"Do you only want half a present?" Youko asked as Sei glanced to her before shaking her head and pouting.

"N-No, I want a full one, I'm sorry Sachiko and Yumi," Sei apologized acting as close to the age of five as possible. Youko just shook her head as they all went into the other room.

Sachiko just glanced to Yumi with a smile, "so do you want your present now? I guess we kind of forgot I was supposed to give you a hint sometime last night."

"I didn't forget, I just took what I wanted in the hints place," Yumi responded thinking of the many things she did the night before.

"I'm still in here," Touko said as the two turned and saw Touko standing behind them.

"I... Touko-chan," Yumi said a little surprised she had thought the rest of them went into the other room.

"You don't have to explain, the things that happened while we were on vacation in America were plenty enough for me to imagine," Touko said as Yumi sighed.

"Why do I always say such private things in front of my little sister. . ."

"Well the same could be said for me, but I don't say them to you, I usually just do them to you whether it be with my hands or my tongue," Sachiko replied as Touko's face turned red and she retreated into the other room. Unfortunately, Touko's face wasn't the only one to turn red as Yumi stood paralyzed. Sachiko just chuckled, "she is related to me, I can say whatever I please, besides one day she will won't be so innocent. She would be wrong if she thinks I haven't noticed a certain girl has caught her attention as of late."

"You mean Touko-chan is. . ."

"I won't say anything until she does," Sachiko replied with a smile as she took Yumi's hand and led her into the other room where presents were being handed around.

Yumi smiled as she saw the faces of her friends as they opened their presents and joked about various things. That was until Sachiko caught her attention after going towards the tree they had and handing her a small little box.

Yumi smiled brightly before reaching into her own pocket and pulling out an equally small box wrapped in brightly colored paper.

Yumi's smile grew when she had the box out of it's wrapping paper and it grew even more when she opened it to a note reading, "I love you."

"Is this?" Yumi asked as she removed the note and saw a small golden heart with little white crystal around it. In the center was a small picture of her and Sachiko sharing a kiss from their wedding. "It's beautiful," Yumi said as she quickly turned her back to Sachiko so that she could get help putting it on and once it was on she quickly spun around again to give Sachiko a kiss.

"Sachiko what did you get?" Youko asked when she noticed Sachiko still holding the small box in her hand.

Sachiko glanced to Yumi who just smiled at her before she tore the paper off the present. She chuckled at the chocolates inside the box, they were her favorite. Just below them lied a lengthy note which was undoubtedly one of the many little love letters Yumi loved to give her throughout the year. Once that was moved out of the way though Sachiko's smile grew at the sight of a snow globe with a picture of her and Yumi smiling. Wrapped around it was just like Yumi got, a necklace, but this one didn't hold a picture it was just in the shape of a heart.

"I know it's nothing too special, but you said this was your favorite picture and I know you don't really wear bracelets or rings really aside from our wedding ring," Yumi said as Sachiko smiled and put the gift down on a small table next to her before giving Yumi a kiss.

"It's perfect, Yumi, I love it, but not nearly as much as I love you" Sachiko said as Yumi smiled this time while their friends laughed and showed off presents in the background. They have not gotten much sleep, but the mood in the house was enough to wake them up as they celebrated another Christmas with their friends and most of all the one they loved more than anyone else.


End file.
